blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Survival Chapter 1-5
This is a story made by Forestflame1. It features teens that have been transformed into half animals and need to survive Chapter 1(Fame) “NO! I am not going to the movies with that little sister of mine! Forget it!” “ Please... It’s only one hour....” “No! No,nonononono!” Why was Fame’s mother so busy? For once she had no homework, and then her mother wanted her to babysit Monkey. “I’ll pay you .” her mother said and held up ten dollars. Fame sighed. “Fine. We’ll go see “Princess Sparkle” , but only if Monkey behaves”. Little did Fame know that she wouldn’t see Monkey for a very long time. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• “Come on! Come on, come on, come on!” “Monkey, be quiet! And let go of my hand!” The brunette sighed. Monkey was too active. “Fine.” Monkey grumbled “Ok, I will go buy the popcorn, you can go to room no.5. Ok?” But Monkey was already gone. She set off towards the popcorn place. Suddenly a pair of strong hands dragged her backwards. “Help!” screamed Fame, though it was only muffled. The strange thing was, nobody noticed. Even when she kicked the nearest person. “Stop squirming, kid!” Fames Kidnapping said as he tied a cloth around her mouth. But Fame didn’t stop. She twisted, turned and kicked. “I warned you.....” And she knew just before it hit her, that it would hurt. And then the world went black Chapter 2(Fame) Fame sat up. Her vision was blurry, but she could see other children about her age. Fame tried to stand up. She struggled at first, and had to lean against the wall to manage it. “Have you also been kidnapped?” said a girl with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. Her voice was not sympathetic, just questioning. “Y-yes. And you?” Fame replied. Just then a girl with Lightbrown hair and hazel eyes popped up in front of Fame. “Hi! Oh man! You look bad! What happened to you?” Fame blushed. She looked down at herself and saw what the girl meant. She was very dirty. Just the the hazel-eyed girl gasped: “OH MY GLOB! Cat? Is that you? Took you long enough.” A African American girl with blue eyes came into view. “Ottersong! Hi! Do you know what this place is?” “No. I don’t. Let me tell you my story.” Ottersong said. “ I was shopping for new glasses because these”, she pointed at her glasses, “were kinda old. And I was just about to to leave when a net..............” The rest Fame didn’t hear because it was too complicated. Ottersong HAD to be smart. She only started listening again when it wasn’t complicated anymore. “ Gosh, I totally didn’t know that cat!(Sarcasm)” said Ottersong sarcastically, brushing of her red plaid shirt. “Ok, I think we need to work together people.So!Everyone in this room, form a circle and let’s introduce ourselves.” said the dirty blonde girl loudly. Everyone formed a circle and then the introduction started. The hazel eyed girl started:“Hi! My name is Ottersong, but you can call me Ottie. I like swimming drawing and writing. And by the way, never let someone do the “Got your nose!” magic trick, or else you’ll end up like Voldemort!” There were a bit of laughter, but it died down quickly. Then the dirty blonde introduced herself: “ Hey! I’m Blueheart, but if you my friend you can call me Blue. I don’t know why we’re here, but we’re not going to be here for long.” Fame sighed. Why couldn’t she be so brave and confident? “Hi! I’m…………” But what she was going to say was cut of by a shill shriek coming from outside Chapter 3(Fame) The scream echoed through the hallway. Ottersong was the first to speak: “Ooo Spooky! Wow, even spookier than you Blue!” “Well! I’m not going to help when that.. whatever comes through the doors” Blue snapped at Otter. Then she gave her a little smack. “Hey! Stop. Blueheart don’t hit us!” The African American said. Then the cell door opened. Four new girls came stumbling into the room, prodded with Spears. The first girl who had brown eyes and red hair, collapsed on the ground. She was very pale. The second girl was tall and lean legged. She had striking green eyes and long caramel hair. The third had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She looked sporty. The fourth was a short Korean with black glasses and slightly tanned skin. All of them looked dead tired. Then a loud voice coming from a Megaphone yelled: “Well! I am glad you made it here. Ok so....” But he was cut off by Blueheart cursing and throwing rocks at the megaphone. The African American joined in looking so mad, that she could have exploded. When Blueheart was out of power ( and holy goose that took long) the voice continued. “Anyway, when I call your name, you will come to the door and the guards will get you. They will bring you into a room and they will give you an injection. Don’t worry! Ok the first person....... Aquavria!” The short Korean stood up shaking and looked towards Blueheart. But she looked away, not feeling sympathetic. Shakily Aquavria made her way towards the door. The guards dragged her into the hallway and locked the door behind them. Blueheart cursed some more. The next few minutes were a blur. Next Blueheart was called in and then the African American girl called Catrina. Then Ottersong, then the redhair named Golden, then the girl with the caramel colored hair named Cheetahspark, then the girl with brown hair and eyes named Craterpelt, and finally Fame. Fame shook in fear. “Well this is going well...” Fame muttered under her breath. She shivered all the way until the door. Then the guards took her hands and pinned them behind her back police style. “Come on kid. Now, what’s your favorite animal?” the first guard asked. “ I-it’s a-a Wolf.....” Fame stuttered The first guard smiled smugly. “ Ok then!” Then, Fame heard fighting up ahead. Then saw it. Blueheart had broken free of her guards and was punching the first guard. The second was sneaking up towards her. Then the second guard gripped her from behind and judo flipped her onto the ground. Blueheart was then dragged towards a strange room. Fame could still hear her yell: “No! I will not be.............” and then the door closed. However, the tossed Fame into a different room. The room had a dentist chair and a cage as large as a Wolf. Then she heard a voice close to her that sounded like her guards voice: “Time to sleep, Fame..” And the Fame felt a prick in her arm. Then, she was sleeping *Timeskip* Fame groaned. She tried to stand but she fell right down again. She had had dreams about her Family and Friends. She missed them so much....... Fame sighed. Then she heard a faint call. It sounded like Ottersong: “Hello? Anyone there?” Fame tried to answer. A faint groan escaped her mouth. Just then, the lights were switched on. Fame had to close her eyes. She was in a cadge. There was a miror,and a goose to eat. She walked past the mirror. She looked into it......... and gasped. Because where her rear should have been........................ there was a tail Chapter 4(Fame, Blue) Fame stared in Horror at her Tail. It felt so........ attached. Her ears flattened themselves to her head...... but wait! That wasn’t possible! Unless.... Fame touched where her ears would normally be. But they weren’t there. Instead... Fame gasped. She reached towards where Animal ears would be. And there they were. There were two Wolf ears, attached to her head like she were a Wolf. Then she heard a voice: “Ugh... AAAAAAA! My Ears!” The voice said. It was high pitched. When Fame looked around, she saw to cages in her room. One contained the girl named Cheetahspark ( At least Fame thought so, because she was never good at remembering) and Ottersong. “Well this is just getting better and better, huh?” Ottersong said to her. “ We sure look bad! But Cheetahspark looks the worst, seriously!” she added and pointed at Cheetahspark ( Thank goose Fame got it right!) Then, the cages swung open and she was free! Ottersong ran to the door but of course it was locked. “Wow! Who would have guessed that the door was locked! I mean, we have only been captured by an evil scientist who operated on us and turned us into Hybrids! This is going EGG-celent!” the New girl Cheetahspark said, and smiled. Meanwhile, Fame looked at the room. It had three beds, one closet and a other door. Fame guessed it was a bathroom. She immediately surged forward towards the door and said: “I call bathroom! Time to shower!” She opened the door and gasped. It was the most wonderful bathroom ever! It had a shower with red curtains, and when she looked in, the shower had a palm tree, three shower heads, which were separated by more curtains, and each of the “rooms” had a jacuzzi! Fame yelled: “ Guys! Check this out!” and immediately Ottersong and Cheetahspark came in. They gasped. Immediately they took a shower. *Timeskip* Blueheart groaned as someone shook her awake. One more minute....... She had slept almost instantly, the moment her head hit the pillow. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Shaking her awake was the new Girl, Spidersong. She was very, very shy. Then, there was this noise that made her jump out of bed. This...... beeping. Of course. It was a megaphone. With beeping. Totally normal. Now all she needed were some rocks..... Mainly because she loathed the person who made her a hybrid. So apparently she was half Wolf. She had caught a glimpse at some chart, and it said that girl Fame was also half wolf. “Hello everyone! Enjoying your stay? Haha! Ok so report to the dining hall in 10 minuets.” that evil scientists voice said through the megaphone. Sadly there were no rocks. Blueheart got dressed. She wore a black jacket, black sweatpants, and black sneakers. She stepped out the door. And screamed Chapter 5(,Cheetahspark,Fame) A thud. Another thud. It was loud. There was lightning. And She was blasted into the endless pit....... Fame woke up, in sweat. She pricked her new wolf ears. But she didn’t have to. The thudding was right next to her. Cheetahspark was hurrying to the bathroom with a set of clothes in her hands. Ottersong was still sleeping. Now Fame could get a good look at her room. The walls were white, and there were small tables everywhere, with roses. There was a Closest on the right side of the room. Fame figured she should get dressed. “Hiya Fame! Great day right? I mean... apart from the fact that we’re hybrids. But anyway.....” Cheetahspark had sprung out of the bathroom, wearing grey T-shirt with a cheetah on it and skinny jeans. “...... as I was saying, can you please wake Ottersong up now? I need to......” But of course the Megaphone started making beeping noises again and soon enough, that enjoying voice came again. “ Ok! One minute until the big game! Get dressed and wake up!” *Timeskip* Cheetahspark was dumped into a room full of seats. Then she saw him. The man who made her a hybrid. The was plump, with pale skinn and a black suit. Seated in those seets were Aquavria, Golden(the girl with red hair), the girl with brown hair and eyes, Blueheart ,a girl with hazel eyes and Crater. Crater and Cheetahspark has been best friends since kindergarten. The guy on the stage in the suit yelled: “Ok! Is everyone here? Let’s see... Aquavria?” “Y-y-yes” the Korean managed to stammer. “Ok! Now..... Blueheart?” the man said again. “Now.. but not for long....” Blueheart muttered. “Ok! Now... Cheetahspark?” the man said again. Cheetahspark felt nervous. Then, the guy in the suit hit a button, because apparently he had counted them all. And then before Cheetahspark new it, she was in a Redwood forest. A megaphone (that came from who knows where) yelled: “ Ok! So I’m going to teach you something. Ummm Misty Moors come forward.” A girl with brown hair and eyes stepped forward. She had barnowl wings attached to her back, so that she looked like an Angel. The Megaphone continued: “Now, think of owls.” Misty Moors closed her eyes. Then, a Silver swirl whirled around her and she was a barnowl. “Each of you can do that. Ok! Now good luck!” the Megaphone continued. “With what?” Cheetahspark asked. “Huh. Well I’m sending you out to survive. Have fun!” and those were the last electronic words Cheetahspark ever herd..... Category:Fanfiction Category:Blogfic Category:Completed Fanfiction